Angel's Dream
by Destianne
Summary: Post 7x17  Cas is losing his mind and Dean is desperate to find any help for his only friend.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel waited for Winchesters. He waited over two months, left alone (except odd companionship of nurse Meg Masters and Lucifer in his head) in tiny, pastel room. He thought it will be better this way. In the end, he doesn't need to sleep or eat. He doesn't even need to have clear mind. Cas believed it's a right punishment for what he has done, so he bears it with dignity, or what's left of it.  
>Over one thousand five hundred hours which he wasted by sitting straight and looking on the walls, while his brother slowly got boring. Well, that wasn't fun, like with Sam. Cas was too reluctant and never, ever said a word to him. Even when Lucifer blasphemed. Even when he told him unrealistic, bloody stories about how Dean died today. The toughest were moments when brother simply told him how Cas hurt Winchesters. How many pain they gone through. He imagined this large, heavy stone on his chest.<br>"And they must have felt even worse" He thought.  
>Lucifer smiled and nodded.<p>

It's been a long time and even devil could get bored. That's what it seemed, when his appearance was more and more rare – and suddenly, there was a days when he didn't come at all.

"How is my favorite patient today?" Meg entered the room with her wicked smile. It suited her; when she smiled, she looked pretty even in these white, tasteless clothes. At least that is what rest of medical staff thought.

"Fine." Said Cas. His low, gravely voice sounded tired and worn out.

"It's time for your medication." She gave him two cups – smaller with three colorful pills, and bigger with water. He took it, obediently. It doesn't make any difference, so he could play good patient at least.

"Guess who came to say hello?" She put a hand on his shoulder. "Dean is here."

Castiel couldn't believe her in the beginning. He didn't saw Winchesters since they left him here.

"And his little brother. But Sammy has something more important to do, so…"  
>Her words couldn't actually get to him, since he saw memories of when he decided to work with Crowley and betray his friends. It was even more painful now, when he thought Dean came back. He didn't deserve his friendship.<p>

"I'll leave you two alone." Voice of Meg brought him back to real world.

When he raised his eyes he saw him – Older Winchester, dressed in leather jacket and with few necklaces, but none of it was Sam's old amulet. It took a moment until Cas believed that it's really his friend.

"Cas…" He whispered, looking into his blue eyes. He took a few steps, like he wasn't sure if Cas sees him or Lucifer.

"Dean." His voice broke a little. Dean breathes with a sigh of relief.

"How are you feelin'?" He asked, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Better, now."

It wasn't easy for hunter to see his best friend in this state. He gave away his mental health to save his brother. Of course he redeems himself. He did so much more than that. Now, Cas needed him more than ever, that's why Dean was here. That is why he put his arms around him and hugged him tight, like he wanted to protect him from everyone. Protect him even from himself.

For a second, Cas was absolutely passive about this gesture. He needed a moment to understand what's going on. When he felt Deans warmth and realized how close he is, he embraced his friend.

"Cas, listen, I want to get you out of here, but you need to help me. I don't know who can possibly help you…" He whispered.

Cas felt his warmth breath on his neck. He shivered.

"This is real. Everything about this is real." He thought for the first time in months.

"I don't think here is anyone." He said. "Only Archangel or God could save me now, and we both know I don't deserve their help."

"There must be something." Dean wanted to step back, but Castiel hold onto him like he was last person on earth. "I'm sure there is..."


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't believe that Dean actually stayed with him for so long. Back of his mind tried to convince him this can't be real, this must be some kind of Lucifers trick, but everything was more real than ever. Dean, lying on his bed, scent of lather, coffee, fast food and Impala on him, even his freckles. Castiel searched for any imperfection of this image for a long time, but he had to agree – this was reality.

Tired human didn't know how much he helped with this visit. He asked Meg to leave them alone. He had two or three free days and he wanted to spend every second with his friend. Dean lied on angel's bed, slowly falling asleep, while Cas sat on the edge, looking at him with his calm expression. It was nice not seeing him horrified and wrecked, like Sam looked while having Lucifer in his head.

Dean woke up, realizing, that Cas is lying next to him, maybe a little too close. He couldn't move back, because those blue eyes looked at him so thankful and… angel smiled. He smiled for the first time in year, probably.

"Oh, personal space." He said to himself, sitting on the bed. "My apologies, Dean. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"It wasn't uncomfortable, really." Dean raised himself on elbows and grinned.

"I'm glad you decided to stay with me." Said Castiel.

"Hey, we're like family. That means I won't let you alone. Or with Lucifer. No way."

…

After dinner (that Dean ate) and afternoon pills (that Cas took like nicest patient ever) they were allowed to go on a short walk. It was really nice weather outside, and Meg convinced doctors she'll take care of them, so nobody was against this idea.

"You figured something to help our little Cassie?" Demon was wearing typical nurse uniform, which made her look less devilish and little more sexy for Dean. Apparently he never watched Kill Bill.

"I'm working on it." He said, giving her bitchy look, when she used nickname for Cas. No one can give Castiel nicknames, except of Dean. She only smiled, like she knew what is he thinking about.

"I still don't understand why are we working with demon. I don't mean to offend you, Meg, but we all know how bad it was last time."

Dean couldn't believe that Cas actually used irony, referring to Meg. 'That's my boy' he thought, looking at him.

"Well, you have Lucifer inside your coconut, I'll be working with him if this will be any helpful, okay?"

"I don't think he will be cooperating with you, Dan."

Well, that's all that left of his irony and understanding.

"Nevermind."


End file.
